bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Ceremony In A Haze Of Love
It has been a year after the end of the Kanmuri Takai. Van had proposed to Anna and she informed him that she was 7 months pregnant. Luckily her physique didn't allow her to show even though she was having twins. Fast foward to the day of the wedding. And here the story begins. Through The Hustle Van and Anna awoke to the sound of the twins running around the house. "Van wake up." Anna motioned for Van to move by kicking him in the ribs. "Ugher! Heh. Why do I have to be up so early?" Van yawned as he stretched to look at his soon to be wife. "The kids aren't even up yet why am I?" Anna smirked as she poked him the eyes. "For one. You are NOT allowed to see me toay. And two; Haruki and Azami are both up and moving about. They're more excited for this than we are it seems." Anna began to grin as her two kids ran in jumping on top of her and Van. "Mom! We found our outfits all by ourselves!" Azami announced proudly Haruki began to pout "Nuh uh! Uncle Jitsu helped us. You shouldn't lie Azami." "Be quiet!" Azami hit Haruki over the head before being flicked on the ear by Van. "Now stop it you three." Anna sighed as she stretched and stood up. "Now I'm goona go brush my teeth and take a shower. Azami and Haruki you two finish getting ready and I'll help you with the rest of you clothes when I'm done. Sound good?" Haruki and Azami laughed as they jumped on their parent's bed causing Van to cover his head with a pillow. "You kids don't ever take a break do you? Heh. Well with bloodlines like ours its to be expected. Well you heard your mom. Go get ready." Haruki began pouting again "But I wanted to see yours! I found mine and I want to look cool like you. And Azami wanted to dress like mama. She doesn't like her dress." Van sighed. "Um. Hey Anna. I'm pretty much just doing as you say. What do you want me to tell them?" Anna spat out, into the sink before speaking "I can't hear you Van. Kinda busy. You're a parent here as well. Do as you please." "Well. Azami..this is mama's big day. Ok? We';ll buy you a fany dress when you're older. That way it can be your special day. Sound fair?" Van smiled at his daughter "YAY! Really? You promise?" Azami's face lit up as she ran out of herparents room in order to finish getting ready. "And Haruki. Don'y worry about being me. Just focus on yourself. Don't believe in the you that believes in me, or the me that believes in you, but the you that believes in yourself." Van touched his index finger to his son;s head as he continue to pout before walking away Anna came out from the bathroom behind Van "At what point did you expect him to know what you were talking about? He's only a child Van. You should've told him something a bit more simple. When will you learn how to treat others properly?" Anna walked back into the bathroom shaking her head. "Huh? Did I do something wrong again? Really?" Van groaned as we went to get ready. The Direct Effect Of The Skyline The Satonaka family arrived in two seperate vehicles. Anna and Azami in one car and Van with Haruki. Anna and Azami stepped out of their vehicle running inside with Anna spotting her sister Medaka inside. "Medaka!! How are you!? You went into recluse again after Shiro dissapeared to go on a search for him. I didn't expect you to make it here. Have you met your niece yet?" "I'm sorry. The last anyone could report wasthat they were swallowed by a dark energy and taken somewhere. I can't just leave it at that." Medaka's face darkned for a moment before she looked at Azami "And who's this little cutie?" Ana smiled "Go on. This is your aunt say hi." Azami clinged to her mom's dress "He-h-hello. I'm Azami." Her face turned red as she looked up meeting her Aunt's gaze. Anna laughed before turning to look at Medaka once more. "They're twins..Haruki is probably going to be around Van or at least in the general area. If you want to meet him then you may want to go find Van." "Oh? A boy and a girl? Interesting. But I may have to go meet him." Medaka smiled as she stretched her body. "Well I wanted to catch up but you do have a wedding to get ready for. I think Jitsuzai is around here somewhere as well." Anna looked at the time and hurried along to her room with Azami not far behind. Van stepped out of the vehicle with his son Haruki in tow and started walking toward the opening outside in the park where all the guests were. "I wonder who's all here." Kusaka was lingering by the food tables, eating small cakes while trying to look like he wasn't. He had a bit of a sweet tooth. "Well, I'll be damned..." He said as Van and a young, silver-haired boy walked toward him. "There's the groom himself! Good to see ya again, Van." He couldn't help but look at the kid though. "Man, if Kenji could see this..." Kazuma raised his head from the cakestand and grinned as he ran over, as energetic as ever. "Van! Haha, it's good to see you! How you been? Ino's here to, but she's off speakin' to people." Van smiled as he spotted two of his friends. "Yo guys! Been some time. I haven't seen you two since the tourney and everyone's....you know. Well how are things with you two? I've been kind of busy raising a family. This here is Haruki. His twin sister is off with Anna getting ready. You'll see her soon I think. Haruki go introduce yourself." Haruki stepped foward copying the way his father was standing. "I'm Haruki. Its nice to meet you. Dad can I go get some snacks?" Van sighed as he directed Haruki to a table but still being careful not to let him out of his sights. "So Ino is around here too? She may want to see Anna and have their 'girl time'." Van laughed as he spotted another friend at his wedding. "Yo Atsuya!" Van shouted over the crowd scaring a lot of the guests as he left Haruki at the snack table and climbed over an assortment of people. "Hey Van!! I cant believe you actually made it this far into it. I lost that bet to Jitsuzai....my money was on you bailing before the time came the wedding." Atsuya laughed as he sipped his drink. Van's jaw dropped at the thought of his two friends going against him. "Thanks. But heh. I guess I can't blame you. Im not the type to settle down in one place. How much did you win anyway?" Atsuya raised an eyebrow "How much? Who said anything about amounts? I won the right to officiate while Jitsuzai is the best man." Van started to laugh as he backed away slowly "You do know that he wasn't officating right? I had someone else planned for that but I don't think he's going to show up. The last time I saw him was before I escaped from Soul Society." "WHAT!? That lying bastard! I'm gonna find him and rip out his trachea!" Atsuya started to storm off to find Jitsuzai. "Looks like some people never change at all. I can't complain. Its all good and well." Van sighed as he went back to find Haruki. In the process he passed by two figures one with blue hair and another with brown hair. "Who are they I wonder? Oh well. Probabaly some of Anna's old friends." Shirokyu arrived in a blue Mercedes with his son, Shiraishi and his wife, Riiko. Elated to be seeing someone they haven't for a long time, Shirokyu and Riiko raced out of the car with their son walking behind. Shirokyu tripped over a rock and Shiraishi giggled, "Way to make an entrance, dad." Van smiled as he left the two strangers alone and kept walking toward Shirokyu. "Havent seen you in awhile good sir. And who's this? Your girl? Hmmm...Pretty heh heh." Van leaned over to whisper to his friend "Don't tell Anna I said that." Van patted Shiraishi on the head as he looked at his watch. "We'll have more time to catch up later but right now it seems as if its almost time to start this thing. Just waiting on our special mediator." He then looked over at the water as a massive ship approached. "Here we go everyone. ALL ABOARD!" To The Future..? Van looked anxious as a silver haired figured threw down an anchor from the ship before sliding down. "GUHARHARHAR!!! Ey there Vanny!" The man started to laugh as he jumped toward the pier. "Been treatin' the future bride well 'nough?" "Hey dad...good to see you to." Van sighed "Can we just get this started?" Van patted his dad on the back before continuing past him. "Looks like Anna's running late I wonder what's keeping her?" His father pushed him on board as he began speaking "Get on up ta the deck. The groom isn't s'pposed ta see his bride ta be 'fore the weddin'. Leave it ta me." "Sure thing I guess." Van shrugged as he went on board along with his guests. The two previous unknown figures then approached Van's father. The blue haired boy spoke first "Master Rei'juro. We have scouted like you asked." Rei'juro grinned "Very well thank you Rihan. Now as for you Jinsuke..." The brown haired boy looked up with eagerness in his eyes. "Yes master?" "Go find me my grandson. I have a 'gift' for him. Don't worry about my granddaughter right now. As far as everyone here is concerned I know nothing about either of my grandchildren." Rei'juro smiled as he continued "Rihan! Go aboard and make sure Van doesn't try to leave. Now both of you disperse." Rihan and Jinsuke both suddenly vanished. Meanwhile Anna was trying to rush down to the docks. "Medaka let's go!" Anna shouted as she began running down the stairs not hearing the commotion outside. "Stop!" Jitsuzai appeared in front of her preventing her progress. "There's a huge commotion going on right now and it woul be best if you didnt try to go out there and ruin your dress. Sorry sis." Anna's evilize mode flashed on for an instanr before she collected herself. "Fine!" She looked around spotting a window and smiled. "Got it." Anna turned around making a sprint toward the window before vaulting her body upward through the window landing outside. Jitsuzai scratched his head before continuing after her "I should've known you would do something like that. Now hurry up. Medaka left awhile back with azami while you were still getting ready. I'll make sure everyone here gets there in time." Anna waved to Jitsuzai as she ran toward the ship bumping into Rihan in the process. "Sorry young man. Um where are your parents? In fact who are you even relat-OOPS! Sorry! How rude of me! Make sure you find your parents before the ceremony started. Wouldn't want a little cutie like you getting lost now would we?" She patted Rihan on the head before scurrying off to her waiting room where Medaka and Azami were waiting. "Mama!" Azami yelped as she jumped up from Medaka's lap to run at her mother before being pulled back by Medaka. "Don't ruin your mother's dress. You're filthy. Go wash up ok?" Medaka shooed her neice into the restroom before turning back to Anna. "Since you're here I'm guessing you ran into Jitsuzai. Good. Otherwise you would be wandering around there waiting for the ceremony to start. -sigh- The two of you getting married? That can't end well if you two go on a trip since you're both terrible with directions." "Oh shut it Medaka! This is a happy day. No need for depressing talk today. Let's just be happy. Ok?" Anna smiled an evil smiled at her sister. "Very well. But one question. Where's your son? I already checked the area and he's not with Van or anywhere on board" Medaka sighed as she sat down, covering her ears as Anna went into her evilize mode. Suddenly a loud screeching noise echoed from her room going on for miles. Rei'juro looked up as the last of the passengers were boarding and he turned punching a hollow that was coming up from behind obliterating it completely with his bare hands. He then looked down at his side as Jinsuke stood near holding Haruki still. "Hmm. It seems my grandson has some decent energy, enough to draw in hollows like this. I think its time that I put a bit of restriction on that. Jinsuke hurry along and meet up with RIhan." Rei'juro then stuck out his finger tapping Haruki on the forehead casuing him to fall unconcious. He then moved his finger along Haruki's face creating a searing mark along his right eye. "Now let's get you back to your parents." Anna was tearing apart the boat when Rei'juro appeared before her holding a sleeping Haruki. "WHERE WAS HE!?" Anna grabbed a support beam and snapped it in half. "Ey there miss! I found ya boy here sleepin' by the snackin tables. I guess Vanny boy left his kid to his own devices." Rei'juro smirked. Anna started to cry as she hugged Haruki. "Thank you Rei'juro! Thank you so much! I don't know what I would do if I lost him." "Well missy. Ya could give the kid ta the ma'am over there as you get ready. The ceremony is about ta begin. Wouldn't want the lady of honor ta be missin' out on it would we?" Rei'juro laughed as he walked toward the surface of his massive ship where all the guests were gathered. "Shall we get this started younguns?" Rei'juro roared causing the gathered guests to fall into their seats. "Very well." The music began as Van found his spot with Jitsuzai taking the ring from Atsuya and standing behind Van sticking out his toungue. Van looked down the aisle as the music began and Medaka was walking Anna down towards him. "Wow. I'm so not ready for this heh." Rei'juro patted Van on the shoulder as he looked up at Jinsuke and Rihan both finding their seats and exchanging nods. "Not to worry Vanny. This should go off with a hitch, just sit back and relax." Anna was smiling as she walked down the aisle blowing a kiss to Haruki and Azami before continuing down stopping in front of Van﻿. Rei'juro looked over at Anna as she took her position. "Shall we begin?" Van and Anna both nodded as the guests took their seats. "Ok." The ceremony went off without a hitch Van and Anna were finally married. They started walking out when they were stopped by Rei'juro. "I'm going to be borrowing my grandchildren for a bit. You'll see them soon enough!" He then snapped his fingers causing Jinsuke and Rihan to grab Azami and Haruki before running off the edge of the ship and landing on what seemed to be an invisible platform. Rei'juro smiled and vanished as he appeared on the invisible landing behind his two followers. "Sorry kiddies. I want to invoke their abilities. They won't be gone too long." Anna cried out in horror as her evilize mode snapped in. "GIVE THEM BACK.....NOW!!!!" She surged forward throwing a fist at Rei'juro while Van was behind her forming a spear of crystal. Rei'juro sent foward a shockwave of spiritual energy destroying Van's spear and blocking Anna's punch without effort. "You two are too weak to be effective against me. Heh. We'll be leaving now. Later Vanny boy!" Suddenly the invisible area developed into a second ship that started to drift away as Van and Anna sat there helplessly. Anna started crying as Van felt a rise in spiritual energy coming from an unknown source."Anna...its not over yet. Get ready. I think its time for them. Be prepared on my mark"Van whispered to Anna smiling Rei'juro was laughing before he felt Rihan and Jinsuke fall over. "Huh?" Haruki's and Azami's spiritual energy started to skyrocket as their anger and sadness began to increase as well. "Wheeeeeew! Nice one kiddies but how about we calm down?" Azami and Haruki turned to look at each other before closing their eyes and extending their hands as if possessed by a ghost. Anna's eyes widened as Medaka walked up with her sword drawn. "What did you expect Anna? They are the children of you two. Now stand and get ready to rescue your children. We are all here trying to do this for you." The guests at the wedding all looked for any sudden movements waiting for a chance to rescue the twins. Anna looked up at Van. "Come on Anna. We can't give up on them. They're still fighting so we should too." Van started forming a road of crystal leading to the ship of his father. "Anna you're the one that needs to get them. Ok?" Anna nodded as she wiped her eyes in preparation. The twins eyes suddenly opened as a huge burst of spiritual energy erupted from their bodies and a zanpakuto started to manifest in both of their hands. Azami and Haruki began drawing their swords and swinging with their bodies seemingly controlled like a puppet causing Rihan and Jinsuke to fall back behind Rei'juro who blocked both with his right hand. "Heh. Looks nice kiddies. But you two aren't ready for me yet. Try again another time. Oi Vanny boy! Looks like they got what I wanted them to. How about you take these two brats off my hands?" Rei'juro kicked the twins off the boats causing them to fall unconcious as they fell to the water. "Anna now!" Van shouted Anna jumped on the road Van made surging foward in order to catch her children. Anna jumped into the air grabbing them both as she crashed into the water. "Oh thank goodness you're both alright. VAN!! They're ok!" Anna started to cry once more as she held her children tight awaiting to be pulled out of the water. Van sat down looking up at Atsuya and Medaka. "Looks like its time to train a new generation. Heh. This should be interesting seeing where they can go and how close I can take my own children to the edge to say the least" Category:RazeOfLight